


A Depraved Rhythm

by WantonLewdity



Series: Breaking the Wonder Woman [4]
Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Choking, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, implied sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonLewdity/pseuds/WantonLewdity
Summary: Diana begins to give herself up, one depraved rhythm at a time.





	A Depraved Rhythm

Tears streamed down Diana’s face as she spun slowly, hanging from the chains keeping her arms above her head, her feet barely grazing the floor in the heels Steppenwolf had locked her into. He came into view again, a sick smile on his face as he enjoyed watching her suffer. She had been so happy in the dream. Back at home in Paris. Safe.

 

She could feel her mind fraying at the edges, with no idea what was real anymore. She had to fight harder and harder to keep from begging him to use her, to throw her to his parademons, letting them fuck her airtight, over and over until she was too cockdrunk to do anything but open her mouth for another.

 

No, focus, Diana. 

 

She couldn’t let him win. There had to be some way for her to make an escape, to make her way back to Earth or at least to somewhere she could be safe and free. Steppenwolf spun slowly into view again. With a wave of his hands, the handcuffs keeping her aloft opened, and she fell to the ground in a heap.

 

"Come to me, my child." His voice was commanding and warm, like it had been when she first arrived. She moved slowly, climbing to her feet. "No. On your hands and knees." Diana closed her eyes, filled with shame again. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the ground, and slowly beginning to crawl toward him. She could feel the heavy glass plug still in her ass. How long had it been since she woke up from that dream? Hours? Days, maybe? She had no way of knowing for sure. All she knew was the weight inside her and the slowly fading urge to beg for it to be taken out.

 

She arrived at his feet and sat back on her knees, looking up at him. From this angle, he seemed almost benevolent, as though he was doing her a great service keeping her as his pet. Steppenwolf reached down with one hand and stroked her cheek. She leaned into it, almost enjoying the feeling of his rough hand against her smooth skin. He moved his hand back and stroked her hair, messy from days or weeks of being fucked almost constantly. In one swift move he grabbed a fistful of it and lifted her up, throwing her across his lap.

 

A slap rang out, echoing around the empty room. The sting lingered only moments longer.

 

"Thank you."

 

The worlds slipped out of her instinctively, as though he had given her a coffee. Her face glowed red. She could feel her master laugh beneath her, his hand rested firmly on her ass, squeezing it gently. He ran the hand over her toned cheeks, and slipped between them to press on the plug still inside her. She lurched forward, not because the sensation was unpleasant, but because she couldn't give him the satisfaction of the moans that wanted to escape her. He pressed again, more insistently and she tried to lurch forward more. Finally, he let up. She let out a small sigh of relief.

 

Then, she felt his fingers on either side of the flared plug. He tugged gently and she couldn't hold back the moan from this unexpected assault. His laughs grew louder still as he slowly pulled the plug out of her, watching her writhe in discomfort and pleasure. When he finally pulled it out, she let out a half-moan-half-whine, whipping her head around to look back at him. He held it in his hand, clean as she remembered it.

 

"Please."

 

Her voice was tiny and pathetic.

 

"Please, what?"

 

His was large and commanding.

 

"Please.... In..."

 

"Use your words, whore. Tell me what you want."

 

She took a moment, mustering what little inner strength she had left.

 

"Please... put it back in... master..."

 

He gave her ass another slap and she moaned. Slowly, he moved it toward her face. She had a moment of terror as she realized what he expected her to do. However, obediently, she opened her mouth and allowed him to place the plug inside, staring deep into his eyes as she did.

 

It tasted... like heaven. For a brief moment until it took effect, she realized what she had used for lubricant in this world must have been the aphrodisiac he had used on her the very first time he...

 

The taste was like nothing else. Chocolate covered strawberries and expensive champagne. Meals her mother had made for her centuries ago. As her master rolled the plug around in her mouth, the room around her seemed to brighten. No longer dark and damp, now it was bright and shiny and inviting. She knew the walls were still black, the floor still cold and moist, but somehow, those facts no longer bothered her. Even Steppenwolf was no longer as dark and monstrous as he once was, now positively inviting. The new feelings inside her must have shone through on her face, because he smiled at her and gave the plug a gentle tug.

 

"That will do, my little pet."

 

He brought it back and pressed it against her asshole again, pressing it gently forward. Diana didn't even try to stifle her moans. She enjoyed every agonizing second he spent pushing it back into her tight hole, letting out a squeak of delight when it popped it finally.

 

She could feel his hardness pressing into her stomach, and had an inkling of what would come next. Sure enough, he pulled her upright, facing him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself up gently, still staring him right in the eye. She was aware of his hands on her body, squeezing her tits and pinching her overly sensitive nipples, but she didn't care. She wanted, _needed_ , to feel him inside her, to be filled up completely

 

Slowly, she sank down on his cock, whimpering as he filled her up, feeling every ridge and bump on his length and she slid down, relishing just how long he was, how perfectly girthy. It was as if her cunt was made for him and him alone. She became aware of his hands moving, leaving her tits alone, faintly pink from his roughness. One hand came to her chin and she opened her mouth for a finger, which she obediently sucked on like her life depended on it. Another hand went to her ass and gave it another firm smack, sure to leave a handprint.

 

As she bottomed out, he pulled his finger from her mouth and ran his hand down her throat. Looking her straight in the eye, he closed his fist and squeezed gently. Her eyes went wide and her skin flushed with arousal as she began to rise off his cock. As she dropped herself down, he squeezed her throat harder, a depraved rhythm she couldn't deny was exactly what she craved deep down.

 

It was all too much to bear, the tightness around her throat, the thick cock in her cunt, the plug up her ass. Diana knew she was giving over to the darkest part of her, but she was too far gone to care. All she wanted now was to be fucked, to be used like she deserved. She threw her head back as her master squeezed again, and let out a strangled cry of ecstasy.

 

Before long, she could feel him throbbing inside her, a sure sign of what was to come. She began to rise off him, wanting him in her mouth when it happened, needing to taste it, or feel it on her skin. But he held her down, one hand on her shoulder, the other still wrapped firmly around her throat. She opened her mouth to protest, but he only squeezed harder. The look of pure fury in his eyes as he did was terrifying and arousing at once, and exactly what she needed to tip her over the edge. She came apart on him, twitching and moaning as she did. She felt him come inside her himself, triggering another scream of pure pleasure.

 

As they finished, he lifted her gently off him, and set her back on the floor beside his throne. Her breath came in short gasps, recovering from his hands and the intense orgasm he had given her. Had he given it to her or had she taken it? The room was beginning to dull as the aphrodisiac wore off. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her, but there was no trace of what she had seen in him anymore, only the sadistic pleasure of a tormentor and his prey.

 

He placed one hand on her head and she sighed happily, if involuntarily.

 

What was becoming of her?

**Author's Note:**

> Prrrrobably only one or two more parts in this tbqh.


End file.
